wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia zagadka (Doyle, tł. Neufeldówna)
}} Z ciężkiem sercem biorę do ręki pióro, by skreślić te słowa, w których po raz ostatni mówić będę o osobliwych zdolnościach, jakiemi obdarzony był mój przyjaciel, p. Sherlock Holmes. W sposób bezładny, i, czuję to doskonale, zupełnie nieudolny, usiłowałem zdać poniekąd sprawę z niezwykłych przygód, przeżytych w jego towarzystwie, od chwili, kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz, dzięki przypadkowi, w okresie „Czerwonego szlaku”, aż do czasu wmieszania się Holmesa w sprawę „Traktatu morskiego“, co niechybnie zapobiegło poważnemu zatargowi międzynarodowemu. Zamierzałem przerwać na tem i nie mówić nic o wypadku, który wytworzył w życiu mojem pustkę, równie niezapełnioną dziś jak przed laty dwoma. Wszelako zmuszony zostałem odstąpić od tego postanowienia nowemi listami, w których pułkownik Jakób Moriarty broni pamięci brata; nie pozostało mi nic innego, tylko podać do wiadomości publicznej istotny przebieg faktów. Ja jeden wiem całą prawdę i rad jestem, iż nadszedł czas, że można ją odsłonić, nie przynosząc szkody żadnej dobrej sprawie. O ile wiem, trzy tylko opisy zamieszczone były w prasie: w Journal de Genève, z d. 6 maja r. 1891, w dziennikach angielskich z d. 7 maja, według depeszy „Reutera“, i wreszcie teraz w listach, o których wspominałem. Z tych opisów pierwszy i drugi był bardzo treściwy, ostatni zaś, jak niniejszem wykażę, jest najzupełniejszem przekręceniem faktów. Ja zatem winienem wyjaśnić po raz pierwszy, co istotnie zaszło między profesorem Moriartym a p. Sherlockiem Holmes’em. Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że, gdym się ożenił i rozpoczął praktykę prywatną, zażyłe stosunki nasze uległy pewnej zmianie. Holmes przychodził do mnie od czasu do czasu, gdy potrzebował towarzystwa w swoich poszukiwaniach, ale zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej, aż wreszcie stało się, że w ciągu r. 1890 zaszły tylko trzy wypadki, które zapamiętałem. Podczas zimy tegoż roku i wczesną wiosną r. 1891 czytałem w gazetach, że Holmes był wzywany przez rząd francuski, który mu poruczył sprawę niesłychanej wagi; otrzymałem też od niego dwa bileciki, z Narbonny i z Nimes, i wywnioskowałem z nich, że pobyt jego we Francyi będzie prawdopodobnie długi. Z pewnem zdumieniem zatem ujrzałem go wchodzącego do mego gabinetu, wieczorem d. 24-go kwietnia. Uderzyło mnie, że był bledszy jeszcze i szczuplejszy niż zwykle. — Tak, nadużywałem sił, wyczerpałem się trochę — zauważył, odpowiadając raczej na moje spojrzenie, niż na moje słowa; — miałem sporo pracy ostatnimi czasy. Czy nie będziesz miał nic przeciw temu, żebym zamknął okiennice? Pokój oświetlony był tylko lampą, przy której czytałem; Holmes, idąc tuż pod ścianą, zbliżył się do okna i, zatrzasnąwszy okiennice, zamknął je szczelnie. — Obawiasz się czego? — spytałem. — Tak jest. — Ależ czego? — Wiatrówki. — Mój drogi, co to znaczy? — Zdaje mi się, że znasz mnie dobrze i wiesz, że nie jestem bynajmniej człowiekiem nerwowym. Wszelako głupotą raczej, niż odwagą nazwę lekceważenie niebezpieczeństwa, gdy istotnie jest bliskie. Czy mogę cię prosić o zapałkę? Wciągał dym papierosa chciwie, jakgdyby oddziaływał na niego kojąco. — Muszę cię przeprosić za tę późną wizytę — odezwał się po chwili — a nadto zażądać, żebyś porzucił wszelką etykietę i pozwolił mi wyjść ztąd przez mur ogrodu od tyłu. — Ale co to wszystko znaczy? — spytałem. Wyciągnął dłoń i w świetle lampy ujrzałem, że ma dwa palce skaleczone i pokrwawione. — Jak widzisz nie chodzi tu o czcze urojenia — rzekł z uśmiechem. Czy pani Watson w domu? — Wyjechała w odwiedziny. — Doprawdy! Jesteś sam? — Zupełnie. — W takim razie tem łatwiej przychodzi mi zaproponować ci, żebyś wyjechał razem ze mną na tydzień na kontynent. — Dokąd? — O, gdziekolwiek. Wszystko mi jedno. Wszystko to razem było bardzo dziwne. Holmes nie miał zwyczaju podróżować dla rozrywki, bez celu, a wyraz jego bladej, wynędzniałej twarzy świadczył, że miał nerwy w najwyższym stopniu rozstrojone. Dostrzegł pytanie w moich oczach i, zetknąwszy dłonie czubkami palców, a łokcie oparłszy na kolanach, wyjaśnił położenie. — Nie słyszałeś nigdy pewnie o profesorze Moriarty? — zaczął. — Nigdy. — Otóż to właśnie w tem geniusz i dziwy istotne — zawołał. — Człowiek ten przenika cały Londyn, a nikt o nim nie słyszał. I to właśnie stawia go na szczycie w kronikach zbrodni. Watsonie, mówię ci zupełnie poważnie, że, gdybym mógł pokonać tego człowieka, gdybym mógł uwolnić od niego społeczeństwo, powiedziałbym sobie, że karyera moja skończona i byłbym gotów obrać jakie spokojniejsze zajęcie na resztę życia. Mówiąc miedzy nami, ostatnie wypadki, w których pomocy mojej wzywała skandynawska rodzina królewska i rzeczpospolita francuska, przyniosły mi tyle, że mógłbym prowadzić nadal spokojny tryb życia, który mi najbardziej odpowiada i poświęcić się zupełnie badaniom chemicznym. Ale nie miałbym spokoju, Watsonie nie mógłbym usiedzieć w fotelu na myśl, że człowiek taki, jak profesor Moriarty, wędruje swobodnie po ulicach Londynu. — Ależ cóż on takiego zrobił? — Karyera jego jest istotnie nadzwyczajna. Jest to człowiek z dobrego domu, bardzo wykształcony, obdarzony z natury fenomenalnemi zdolnościami matematycznemi. Mając lat dwadzieścia jeden napisał rozprawę o teoryi dwumianu, która zyskała rozgłos europejski i zdobyła mu katedrę matematyki w jednym z naszych pomniejszych uniwersytetów, otwierała się zatem przed nim świetna karyera. Ale człowiek ten obarczony był dziedzicznemi skłonnościami szatańskiej natury. Miał we krwi popędy zbrodniarza, a nadzwyczajne zdolności umysłowe zamiast złagodzić te popędy, spotęgowały je jeszcze i uczyniły nieskończenie niebezpieczniejszemi. W mieście uniwersyteckiem obiegały o nim tajemnicze pogłoski, tak, że w końcu zmuszony był zrzec się katedry i zamieszkać w Londynie. Tyle wie świat o nim, ale to, co powiem ci teraz, ja sam wykryłem. „Jak ci wiadomo, Watsonie, niema nikogo, któryby równie dobrze, jak ja, znał wyższy londyński świat kryminalny. Przez długie lata miałem ciągle wrażenie, że po za przestępcą, jest jakaś potęga, jakaś wielka potęga organizacyjna, która wiecznie urąga prawu i osłania swą tarczą złoczyńcę. Nieustannie, w wypadkach najrozmaitszego rodzaju, czy to były fałszerstwa, kradzieże czy morderstwa, czułem obecność tej siły i pewien jestem jej współdziałania w wielu niewykrytych zbrodniach, w których sprawie nie zasięgano mojej rady. Przez całe lata usiłowałem przedrzeć zasłonę, która ukrywała tę siłę, aż nareszcie nadszedł czas, kiedy schwytałem nitkę i poszedłem za jej śladem, dopóki nie doprowadziła mnie, tysiącami przebiegłych zakrętów, do byłego profesora Moriarty, słynnego matematyka. „Watsonie — mówię ci, to Napoleon zbrodni. Jest on sprawcą połowy złego, a prawie wszystkiego tego, co pozostało niewykryte w naszej wielkiej stolicy. To geniusz, filozof, myśliciel abstrakcyjny. Umysł ma pierwszorzędny. Siedzi nieruchomy, jak pająk w środku swej sieci, ale ta sieć rozsnuwa tysiące nici, a on zna doskonale każde drgnienie każdej z nich. Sam robi mało. Obmyśla tylko plany. Ale agentów ma licznych i zorganizowanych znakomicie. Gdy jest zbrodnia do spełnienia, gdy trzeba wykraść dokumenty, powiedzmy, ograbić dom lub zgładzić człowieka, profesor otrzymuje zawiadomienie, sprawa zostaje zorganizowana i wykonana. Agent został schwytany. W takim razie znajdą się zawsze pieniądze na kaucyę, lub na obronę. Ale siły głównej, która się agentem posługuje, nikt nie schwyta — a nawet nie podejrzewa. Istnienie tej organizacyi wywnioskowałem z różnych objawów i poświęciłem całą swoją energię, żeby ją ujawnić i złamać. „Ale profesor był otoczony strażą tak przebiegle wyszkoloną, że wszelkie moje usiłowania okazywały się daremnemi i nie zdołałem pozyskać nic, co mogłoby posłużyć za dowód przekonywający w sądzie. Znasz moje zdolności, kochany Watsonie, a jednak po trzech miesiącach, zmuszony byłem przyznać, że spotkałem nareszcie przeciwnika, który pod względem inteligencyi stał ze mną na równi. Zgrozę, jaką mnie przejmowały jego zbrodnie, zagłuszał podziw, który budziła we mnie zręczność jego. Ale nareszcie popełnił błąd, maleńki, nieznaczny błąd, mnie wszakże to wystarczyło i, wychodząc z tego punktu, rozsnułem sieć swoją dokoła niego, tak, że teraz już mogę ją ściągnąć. Za trzy dni, to jest w przyszły poniedziałek, wszystko będzie gotowe i profesor wraz z głównymi członkami swej zgrai, znajdzie się w rękach policyi. Potem nastąpi największy proces kryminalny w całem stuleciu, wyjaśnienie przeszło czterdziestu tajemnic, a oni wszyscy dostaną się na stryczek. Ale jeśli uczynimy jeden krok przedwcześnie, mogą nam się wymknąć z rąk nawet w ostatniej chwili. „Gdybym to wszystko mógł uczynić bez wiedzy profesora Moriarty’ego, sprawa poszłaby gładko. Ale on był zbyt przebiegły. Widział każdy krok, jaki przedsiębrałem dla zasnucia swoich sieci dokoła niego. Usiłował raz po raz wymknąć się, ale zawsze zdołałem go zaszachować. Wierzaj mi, mój przyjacielu, że, gdyby można napisać szczegółowe sprawozdanie z tej cichej walki, byłby to najświetniejszy epizod w historyi śledztwa policyjnego. Nigdy nie dokazywałem takich cudów i nigdy przeciwnik nie pognębiał mnie tak strasznie. Wymierzał ciosy głębokie, ale moje były jeszcze głębsze. Dziś rano przedsięwzięte zostały ostatnie kroki i brakło tylko trzech dni dla dokończenia sprawy. Siedziałem w gabinecie, myśląc o tem właśnie, gdy otwarły się drzwi i profesor Moriarty stanął przedemną. „Mam nerwy dość zahartowane, Watsonie, ale muszę wyznać, że zadrżałem na widok człowieka, który pochłaniał wszystkie moje myśli, stojącego w progu mego domu. Postać jego była mi dobrze znana. Jest niesłychanie wysoki i chudy, czoło ma bardzo wypukłe, a oczy głęboko osadzone w czaszce. Zupełnie wygolony, blady, wygląda jak asceta, niemniej zawód profesorski pozostawił piętno na jego rysach. Plecy ma zaokrąglone od pochylania się nad książkami, twarz wysuniętą naprzód, a cała głowa jego kołysze się nieustannie ruchem powolnym, jak łeb gadów. Przyglądał mi się z wielką ciekawością w zapadłych oczach. „— Czoło pańskie jest mniej rozwinięte, niż się spodziewałem — odezwał się w końcu. — Wsuwać broń nabitą do kieszeni surduta, to zwyczaj niebezpieczny. „Skoro tylko wszedł, uprzytomniłem sobie niezwłocznie niesłychane niebezpieczeństwo osobiste, jakie mi groziło. Jedynym ratunkiem dla niego było zamknięcie mi ust. To też w mgnieniu oka wsunąłem rewolwer z szuflady do kieszeni, ale po jego uwadze wyjąłem broń i położyłem ją z odwiedzionym kurkiem na stole. Profesor Moriarty uśmiechał się i mrugał oczyma, patrząc takim wzrokiem, że rad byłem, iż mam rewolwer przed sobą. „— Pan nie znasz mnie widocznie — rzekł. „— Owszem — odparłem — sądzę, iż widoczne jest, że znam pana. Proszę, siadaj pan. Mogę panu poświęcić pięć minut, jeżeli masz mi pan co powiedzieć. „— Domyśliłeś się już pan wszystkiego, co mam panu powiedzieć — rzekł. „— W takim razie pan domyśliłeś się zapewne mojej odpowiedzi — odrzekłem. „— Pozostajesz pan niewzruszenie przy swojem? „— Najzupełniej. „Profesor wsunął rękę do kieszeni, a ja wziąłem rewolwer ze stołu. Ale on wyjął tylko notatnik, gdzie zapisał kilka dat. „— Stanąłeś mi pan na drodze dnia 4 stycznia — zaczął. — Dnia 23-go przeszkodziłeś mi pan; w połowie lutego stałeś się pan dla mnie poważnie niedogodnym; w końcu marca byłem zupełnie skrępowany w wykonywaniu swoich planów; a teraz, w końcu kwietnia, znajduję się, skutkiem pańskiego ciągłego prześladowania, w położeniu takiem, że grozi mi poważne niebezpieczeństwo utraty wolności. Sytuacya staje się niemożliwa. „— Czy masz pan jeszcze co do nadmienienia? — spytałem. „— Panie Holmes, daj pan temu pokój — rzekł, a głowa jego zakołysała się gwałtowniej. — Pan wiesz dobrze, iż musisz dać pokój... „— Po poniedziałku — odparłem. „— Jestem pewien — mówił — że człowiek z pańską inteligencyą zrozumie, iż ze sprawy tej jest tylko jeden punkt wyjścia. Pan musisz się wycofać. Pokierowałeś pan biegiem rzeczy w taki sposób, że pozostaje nam tylko jeden środek. Widok pańskiego borykania się z ta sprawą był dla mnie prawdziwą ucztą umysłowa i, mówię szczerze, że gdybym został zmuszony do przedsięwzięcia jakiego środka ostatecznego, sprawiłoby mi to przykrość. Pan się uśmiecha, a ja zapewniam pana, że byłoby mi istotnie przykro. „— Niebezpieczeństwo jest nieodłączne od niego zajęcia — zauważyłem. „— To nie jest niebezpieczeństwo — rzekł — to zguba niechybna. Stoisz pan na drodze nie poprostu jednemu człowiekowi, ale potężnej organizacyi, której istotnych rozmiarów, mimo całej swej mądrości, nie mogłeś pan wcale objąć. Panie Holmes, pan musisz się usunąć, albo zostaniesz przez nas zdeptany. „— Obawiam się — rzekłem, wstając — że dla przyjemności rozmawiania z panem, zaniedbuję ważną sprawę, która czeka na mnie gdzieindziej. „Profesor Moriarty wstał również i patrzył na mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu, kiwając smutnie głową. „— Dobrze, dobrze — rzekł w końcu. — Szkoda, ale zrobiłem, co mogłem. Wiadomy mi jest każdy ruch pana. Nie możesz pan przedsięwziąć nic przed poniedziałkiem. Panie Holmes, to pojedynek między panem a mną. Pan masz nadzieję pobić mnie. Oświadczam panu, że nie pobijesz mnie nigdy. Jeśli jesteś pan taki mądry, że doprowadzisz mnie do zguby, bądź pewien, że ja zrobię z panem to samo. „— Powiedziałeś mi pan kilka komplimentów, panie Moriarty, pozwól zatem, żebym ci się chociaż jednym wywdzięczył. Otóż, gdybym był pewien pierwszej ewentualności, przystałbym w interesie publiczności z ochotą na ostatnią. „— Mogę panu przyrzec jedną tylko — syknął, odwrócił się do mnie plecami i rozglądając się bystro dokoła, wyszedł. „Takie było moje niezwykłe spotkanie z profesorem Moriarty. Wyznaję, że pozostawiło mi niemiłe wrażenie. Jego cichy, dobitny sposób mówienia wzbudza przeświadczenie o szczerości, jakiego prosty awanturnik wywołaćby nie mógł. Oczywiście zapytasz: „Dlaczego nie przedsięweźmiesz środków policyjnych przeciw niemu?“ Dlatego, że jestem najmocniej przekonany, iż cios wymierzą jego agenci. Mam tego niezbite dowody. — Bywałeś już napadany? — Mój drogi Watson’ie, profesor Moriarty nie jest człowiekiem, który zasypia sprawę. Wyszedłem w południe, by załatwić interes przy ulicy Oxford. Gdy mijałem róg, który prowadzi od ulicy Welbeck, wóz dwukonny, pędząc szalonym galopem, wpadł jak strzała prosto na mnie. Skoczyłem na chodnik i ocalenie swe zawdzięczam ułamkowi sekundy. Wóz pomknął przez Marylebone Lane i znikł w jednej chwili. Trzymałem się już tedy chodnika. Watson’ie, ale, gdy szedłem ulicą Vere, spadła nagle z jednego z dachów cegła i rozprysnęła się w kawałki u stóp moich. Wezwałem policyę i kazałem obejrzeć dokładnie dom. Znaleźli na dachu stosy cegieł i blachę, przygotowane jakoby do reparacyi, chcieli we mnie wmówić, że to wiatr strącił właśnie jedną z tych cegieł. Ja byłem oczywiście innego zdania, ale nie mogłem dowieść niczego. „Potem wsiadłem już do dorożki i pojechałem do brata, na Pall Mall, gdzie spędziłem cały dzień. Teraz zaś, idąc do ciebie, zostałem napadnięty przez jakiegoś łotra, uzbrojonego w pałkę. Pobiłem go i jest już w rękach policyi; ale mogę cię z największą stanowczością zapewnić, że nigdy nikt nie wyśledzi najlżejszego związku miedzy owym jegomościa, o którego przednie zęby zraniłem sobie palce, a dymisyonowanym profesorem matematyki, który, jestem pewien, siedzi o dziesięć mil ztąd nad swemi zagadnieniami. Nie będziesz się już zatem dziwił, Watson’ie, że, wszedłszy do ciebie, przedewszystkiem pozamykałem okiennice i że byłem zmuszony prosić cię o pozwolenie opuszczenia domu wyjściem mniej widocznem, niż drzwi frontowe. Odwagę swego przyjaciela podziwiałem często, ale nigdy bardziej, niż teraz, gdy siedział spokojnie wyliczając szereg wypadków, które złożyły się na dzień grozy. — Zostaniesz u mnie na noc? — spytałem. — Nie, mój przyjacielu; mogę się stać niebezpiecznym gościem. Mam plan ułożony. Sprawa stoi już tak, że mogą dać sobie radę bezemnie, o ile chodzi o aresztowanie; obecność moja potrzebna będzie tylko dla stwierdzenia tożsamości. Nie mogę zatem uczynić nic lepszego, jak wyjechać na te kilka dni, które mi pozostają, zanim policya będzie miała zupełną swobodę działania. Byłoby mi zatem bardzo przyjemnie, gdybyś mógł pojechać ze mną na kontynent. — Zajęcia mam teraz niewiele — odparłem — z chęcią pojadę. — Jutro rano? — Jeśli trzeba. — O, tak, trzeba koniecznie. W takim razie dam ci pewne polecenia i proszę cię, mój drogi Watson’ie; żebyś się stosował do nich jaknajściślej, gdyż będziesz prowadził wespół ze mną kampanię przeciw najmądrzejszemu łotrowi i najpotężniejszemu syndykatowi zbrodniarzy w Europie. Słuchaj zatem! Rzeczy, które zamierzasz zabrać ze sobą, wyślesz przez zaufanego posłańca na stacyę Wiktoryi dzisiaj wieczorem. Jutro rano poślesz po dorożkę, poleciwszy służącemu, żeby nie brał ani pierwszej, ani drugiej, jaką spotka. Do tej dorożki wskoczysz i pojedziesz na koniec Strandu, do arkady Lowther; adres podasz dorożkarzowi na kawałku papieru, zaleciwszy mu, żeby go nie rzucał. Miej zapłatę przygotowaną a w chwili kiedy dorożka się zatrzyma, wyskoczysz i przebiegniesz arkadę, tak, byś stanął po przeciwnej stronie, o kwadrans na dziesiątą. Tam znajdziesz karetkę, czekającą na rogu, woźnica będzie miał na sobie duży płaszcz, z czerwoną wypustką dokoła kołnierza. Wsiądziesz do tej karetki i przyjedziesz na stacyę Wiktoryi w sam czas, żeby wsiąść do ekspresu kontynentalnego. — A gdzie spotkam się z tobą? — Na stacyi. Drugi wagon pierwszej klasy na początku pociągu będzie zarezerwowany dla nas. — A zatem wagon jest miejscem naszego spotkania? — Tak. Napróżno prosiłem Holmes’a, żeby został przez wieczór. Najwidoczniej mniemał, że stanie się powodem jakiego kłopotu dla mnie i ta pobudka skłoniła go do odejścia. Zamieniwszy jeszcze ze mną kilka pośpiesznych słów w sprawie ułożonej wycieczki, Holmes wstał, wyszedł ze mną do ogrodu, przeskoczył przez mur od ulicy Mortimer i niezwłocznie gwizdnął na dorożkę, w której odjechał. Nazajutrz rano wykonałem polecenia Holmes’a co do joty. Dorożka została sprowadzona z takiemi ostrożnościami, że zapobiegły wzięciu tej, która była dla nas przygotowana i pojechałem niezwłocznie po śniadaniu do arkady Lowther, przez którą przebiegłem co tchu. Karetka czekała, a z chwilą kiedy wsiadłem, woźnica, otulony w ciemny płaszcz, zaciął konia i popędził ku stacyi Wiktoryi. Gdym tu wysiadał, woźnica zawrócił i odjechał galopem, nie spoglądając nawet w moją stronę. Jak dotąd wszystko szło wyśmienicie. Rzeczy czekały na mnie i bez trudności odszukałem wskazany przez Holmes’a wagon, tembardziej, że był to jedyny w pociągu, oznaczony napisem „Zajęty“. Niepokoiłem się jedynie nieobecnością Holmes’a. Zegar stacyjny wskazywał jeszcze tylko siedem minut do odejścia pociągu. Napróżno szukałem śród grona wyjeżdżających i żegnających smukłej postaci swego przyjaciela. Nigdzie ani śladu. Straciłem kilka minut, dopomagając sędziwemu księdzu włoskiemu, który usiłował wytłomaczyć łamaną angielszczyzną tragarzowi, żeby wyekspedyował jego pakunki do Paryża. Poczem, rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze dokoła, powróciłem do swego wagonu, gdzie zastałem owego starego Włocha, którego mi wsadzono, pomimo napisu, jako towarzysza podróży. Napróżno usiłowałem wytłomaczyć mu, że jego obecność jest niepożądana, ale moja włoszczyzna była jeszcze słabsza od jego angielszczyzny; wzruszyłem tedy ramionami, zrezygnowany i rozglądałem się w dalszym ciągu z niepokojem, szukając swego przyjaciela. Zimny dreszcz wstrząsnął mnie na myśl, że jego nieobecność mogła być spowodowana tem, iż ugodził w niego cios jakiś w ciągu nocy. Wszystkie drzwi były już pozamykane i rozległ się przeciągły świst gwizdawki, gdy... — Mój drogi Watsoni’e — odezwał się głos za mną — nie raczyłeś nawet powiedzieć mi dzień dobry. Odskoczyłem od okna, osłupiały ze zdumienia. Sędziwy ksiądz zwrócił swą twarz ku mnie. W jednej chwili wygładziły się zmarszczki, nos podniósł się od podbródka, dolna warga przestała opadać, a usta poruszać się, zagasłe oczy odzyskały ogień, pochylona postać wyprostowała się. W następnej chwili wszakże skurczyła się ponownie i Holmes, zginął mi z przed oczu równie szybko, jak, się ukazał. — Boże wielki! — krzyknąłem. — A toś mnie przeraził! — Potrzebna jest jeszcze największa ostrożność — szepnął. — Mam powody do przypuszczania, że nas ścigają. A... oto i Moriarty sam. Pociąg ruszył już z miejsca, gdy Holmes mówił te słowa. Spojrzałem przez okno i zobaczyłem wysokiego mężczyznę, który z wściekłością torował sobie drogę wśród tłumu i kiwał ręką, jakgdyby chciał pociąg zatrzymać. Wszelako było zapóźno, gdyż nabieraliśmy szybko siły motorowej i w chwilę później wypadliśmy w pełnym biegu ze stacyi. — Pomimo wszelkich ostrożności zaledwieśmy się wymknęli, jak widzisz — rzekł Holmes ze śmiechem. Wstał, zrzucił czarną sutannę i kapelusz, stanowiące jego przebranie i zapakował je do kuferka ręcznego. — Czytałeś dzienniki poranne, Watsoni’e? — Nie. — A więc nie wiesz nic co się stało na ulicy Baker? — Na ulicy Baker? — Podpalili tej nocy nasze mieszkanie. Szkody są niewielkie. — Na Boga żywego, ależ to niesłychane! — Widocznie utracili mój ślad po zaaresztowaniu tego człowieka z pałką. Inaczej, nie byliby przypuszczali, że powróciłem do swego mieszkania. Okazuje się jednakże, — iż śledzili ciebie i skutkiem tego Moriarty przyleciał na stacyę. Nie zaniedbałeś chyba żadnej z mych wskazówek? — Stosowałem się, jaknajściślej do nich. — Znalazłeś karetkę? — A jakże, czekała. — Poznałeś woźnicę? — Nie. — To był mój brat, Mycroft. W takich wypadkach duża to wygrana, jeśli można nie wtajemniczać człowieka płatnego. Ale teraz musimy się naradzić co począć z Moriarty’m. — Ponieważ jedziemy ekspresem, a rozkład statku jest do jego rozkładu zastosowany, przeto sadzę, że pozbyliśmy się na dobre pana profesora. — Mój drogi Watsonie, nie zrozumiałeś mnie widać należycie, gdym ci powiedział, że ten człowiek stoi na tym samym zupełnie poziomie umysłowym co ja. Nie wyobrażasz sobie chyba, że, gdybym ja był ścigającym, zraziłbym się taką małą przeszkodą. Dlaczegóż masz o nim takie liche pojęcie? — Cóż on uczyni? — To, co jabym uczynił. — A cóżbyś ty uczynił?. — Wziąłbym pociąg umyślny. — Na, to już zapóźno. — Bynajmniej. Nasz pociąg staje w Canterbury, gdzie trzeba czekać jeszcze z jaki kwadrans na odejście statku. Tam Moriarty nas dogoni. — Możnaby, doprawdy, pomyśleć, że to my jesteśmy przestępcami. Każmy go zaaresztować, gdy nadjedzie. — Krok podobny byłby zniweczeniem trzymiesięcznej pracy. Złowilibyśmy wielką rybę, ale małe wymknęłyby się z sieci. W poniedziałek będziemy je mieli wszystkie. Nie, aresztowanie jest niemożliwe. — Cóż zatem poczniemy. — Wysiądziemy w Canterbury. — A potem? — Potem musimy zboczyć do Newhaven a ztamtąd do Dieppe. Moriarty zaś zrobi to, co jabym zrobił. Pojedzie do Paryża, odszuka nasze kufry i będzie czekał przez dwa dni w sali bagażowej. A my tymczasem zaopatrzymy się w duże torby podróżne, będziemy popierali przemysł miejscowy, w krajach, przez które prowadzi nasza droga i z całą swobodą podążymy do Szwajcaryi, przez Luksemburg i Bazyleę. Jestem zbyt starym podróżnikiem, by utrata kufra mogła mi być w czemkolwiek poważną przeszkodą, ale wyznaję, że gniewała mnie myśl, iż jestem zmuszony jechać krętemi drogami i ukrywać się przed człowiekiem, którego imię splamione było tylu niesłychanemi zbrodniami. Wszelako Holmes rozumiał widocznie położenie lepiej odemnie. Wysiedliśmy tedy w Canterbury i tu dowiedzieliśmy się, że będziemy musieli czekać godzinę, zanim nadejdzie pociąg do Newhaven. Spoglądałem jeszcze żałośnie za znikającym szybko wagonem bagażowym, który zawierał moją garderobę, gdy Holmes pociągnął mnie za rękaw i wskazał tor kolejowy. — Już... widzisz? — rzekł. Daleko z pośród lasu kentyjskiego wydobywała się wąska smuga dymu. W minutę później ukazał się wagon i lokomotywa pędząca ku stacyi. Zdążyliśmy zaledwie ukryć się za stosem kufrów, gdy przemknęła, sycząc, dysząc i buchając nam w twarz obłokiem gorącej pary. — Oto jedzie — rzekł Holmes, śledząc wzrokiem pociąg lecący po torze. — Jak widzisz inteligencya naszego przyjaciela ma granice. Byłby to istotnie coup-de-maitre, gdyby on był wywnioskował to, co ja, i postąpił odpowiednio. — A coby on też zrobił, gdyby nas schwytał? — Nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości, że dopuściłby się zbrodniczego zamachu względem mnie. Ale w tę grę zabawić się może dwóch. A teraz pytanie, czy zjemy tutaj przedwczesne śniadanie, czy też zechcemy narazić się na konanie z głodu, zanim dotrzemy do bufetu w Newhaven. Tej samej nocy pojechaliśmy do Brukselli, gdzie spędziliśmy dwa dni, trzeciego zaś udaliśmy się do Strasburga. W poniedziałek rano Holmes zatelegrafował do policyi londyńskiej, a wieczorem zastaliśmy odpowiedź w hotelu. Holmes rozerwał telegram, przeczytał i, klnąc, cisnął go o ziemię. — Powinienem był się domyśleć — mruknął. — Uciekł! — Moriarty! — Schwytali całą bandę, za wyjątkiem jego. Wymknął im się. Oczywiście, gdym ja wyjechał, nikt nie mógł z nim się mierzyć. Ale zdawało mi się, że dałem im w ręce wszystkie karty. Watson’ie, słuchaj, zdaje mi się, że lepiej będzie jak powrócisz do Anglii. — Dlaczego? — Dlatego, że będę teraz niebezpiecznym towarzyszem. Ten człowiek został pozbawiony zajęcia. Jeśli powróci do Londynu, jest zgubiony. O ile osądzam go trafnie, wysili on teraz całą swoją energię, by się zemścić na mnie. Dał mi to do zrozumienia podczas naszej krótkiej rozmowy i myślę, że tak istotnie postanowił. Radzę ci szczerze, wracaj do swojej praktyki. Rada taka nie miała znaczenia dla kogoś kto był zarówno starym żołnierzem, jak i starym przyjacielem. Siedząc w jadalni w Strasburgu, rozważaliśmy te kwestyę przez pół godziny, lecz tej samej nocy ruszyliśmy znów w drogę i to do Genewy. Przez tydzień wędrowaliśmy w malowniczej dolinie Rodanu, a potem, skręcając do Leuk, przeszliśmy przez wąwóz Gemmi, tonący jeszcze w śniegu, i dalej przez Interlaken do Meiringen. Ładna to była wycieczka — delikatna zieleń wiosenna jaśniała w dole, w górze iskrzyła się dziewicza biel zimowa. Holmes wszelako — widziałem to dobrze — nie mógł na chwilę zapomnieć cienia, który go ścigał. W malowniczych wioskach alpejskich czy też w samotnych wąwozach górskich szybkie spojrzenia, jakie rzucał dokoła, bystry wzrok, jakim wpatrywał się w każdą twarz, która nas mijała, wykazywały, iż był przekonany, że gdziekolwiek poszlibyśmy, nie zdołamy uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem, ścigajacem nas nieustannie. Raz, pamiętam, gdyśmy, minąwszy Gemmi, szli brzegiem melancholijnego jeziora Dauben, wielki odłam skały oderwał się ze szczytu, stoczył się i runął, po za nami w toń jeziora. Holmes w jednej chwili popędził na szczyt i, stojąc na wierzchołku, wyciągał szyję w różne strony. Daremnie nasz przewodnik zapewniał go, że takie spadanie kamieni zdarzało się w tem miejscu bardzo często podczas wiosny. Mój przyjaciel nic nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechał się do mnie z miną człowieka, który patrzy na spełnienie się tego, czego się spodziewał. Niemniej jednak, pomimo tej czujności, nie był bynajmniej przygnębiony. Przeciwnie, nie przypominam sobie, żebym go widział w takim świetnym humorze; a przytem ciągle powracał do tego, że gdyby mógł być pewien, iż społeczeństwo zostanie uwolnione od profesora Moriarty’ego, zakończyłby z ochotą swoja karyerę. — Myślę, że mogę ze spokojnem sumieniem powiedzieć, Watsonie, iż nie żyłem zupełnie napróżno — mówił. — W tysiącu wypadkach przeszło nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek użył na złe swych zdolności. Ostatnimi czasy pociągały mnie bardziej zagadnienia, jakich dostarcza przyroda, niż te, powierzchowniejsze, za które odpowiedzialny jest sztuczny stan naszego społeczeństwa. Pamiętniki twoje, Watson’ie, zakończą się w dniu, w którym uwieńczę swoją karyerę pochwyceniem lub zgładzeniem najniebezpieczniejszego w Europie zbrodniarza. Będę zwięzły lecz ścisły w tem, co mi pozostaje jeszcze do powiedzenia. Nie jest to przedmiot miły dla mnie, lecz świadomy jestem, że obowiązek nakazuje mi nie opuszczać żadnego szczegółu. W dniu 3-m maja stanęliśmy w wiosce Meiringen, gdzie zamieszkaliśmy w hotelu Englischer Hof, utrzymywanym wówczas przez Piotra Steilera starszego. Nasz gospodarz był człowiekiem inteligentnym i mówił doskonale po angielsku, gdyż służył przez trzy lata jako garson, w hotelu Grosvenor w Londynie. Za jego poradą wyruszyliśmy po południu dnia 4-go, z zamiarem wejścia na wzgórza i przenocowania w schronisku Rosenlaui. Zalecił nam nadto usilnie, byśmy koniecznie w połowie drogi zboczyli dla zobaczenia wodospadów Reichenbach. Miejscowość to istotnie przejmująca grozą. Potok, wezbrany skutkiem topniejącego śniegu, wpada do bezdennej przepaści, z której tuman piany wznosi się niby słup dymu z płonącego domu. Dokoła tej olbrzymiej rozpadliny wznoszą się lśniące, jak węgiel, czarne skały, a fala potoku, w szalonym pędzie, uderza o nie, rozbryzguje się i, spieniona, skłębiona, znowu wali się w głębię niezmierzoną. Długie staczające się nieustannie pasmo zielonej wody i gęsta migotliwa zasłona piany, wznosząca się nieustannie w górę, przyprawiają człowieka o zawrót głowy nieprzerwanym wirem i łoskotem. Staliśmy tuż nad krawędzią skały, spoglądając w dół na blask wody, pędzącej w głębię i słuchając nawpół ludzkiej wrzawy, która wraz z pianą, podnosiła się z dna przepaści. Ścieżka wiedzie w półkole, tak, że można widzieć cały wodospad, ale kończy się nagle i podróżnik musi wracać jak przyszedł. Zawróciliśmy tedy, gdy naraz ujrzeliśmy biegnącego ku nam wyrostka, Szwajcara, z listem w ręku. Na kopercie widniała firma hotelu, w którym zamieszkaliśmy a zaadresowana była do mnie przez gospodarza. Okazało się, że, w kilka minut po naszem odejściu, przybyła jakaś Angielka, w ostatniem stadyum suchot. Przezimowała w Davos Platz i jechała teraz do Lucerny, celem spotkania się z przyjaciółmi, lecz w drodze zaskoczył ją nagły krwotok. Godziny jej były, zdaje się, policzone, wszakże widok doktora, Anglika, przyniósłby jej wielką pociechę; gdybym zatem zechciał łaskawie powrócić i t. d. i t. d. Poczciwy Steiler zapewniał mnie w dopisku, że przybycie moje uważać będzie za bardzo wielką łaskę, gdyż owa pani nie chce wezwać lekarza Szwajcara, skutkiem czego spada na niego ciężka odpowiedzialność. Wezwania tego rodzaju nie można pominąć. Niepodobna odmówić żądaniu rodaczki, umierającej w obcym kraju. Wahałem się jednak, nie chciałem zostawić Holmes’a. W końcu postanowiliśmy jednak, że on zatrzyma młodego posłańca, jako przewodnika i towarzysza, gdy ja powrócę do Meiringenu. Przyjaciel mój powiedział, że chce jeszcze pozostać nad wodospadem, a potem pójdzie zwolna do Rosenlaui, gdzie się spotkamy wieczorem. Gdy odwróciłem się, odchodząc, ujrzałem Holmes’a opartego o skałę — stał ze skrzyżowanemi rękoma i wpatrywał się w dół, w rozhukaną falę wody. Stanąwszy na szczycie zbocza, odwróciłem się ponownie. Z tego miejsca niepodobna było widzieć wodospadu, lecz mogłem dojrzeć prowadzącą do niego przez grzbiet wzgórza wijącą się ścieżkę. Pamiętam, że szedł nią bardzo szybko jakiś mężczyzna. Widziałem czarną postać jego odcinającą się wyraźnie na tle zieleni po za nim. Zauważyłem i jego i pośpiech, z jakim szedł, ale, sam śpiesząc, zapomniałem wnet o nim. Minęła dobra godzina, zanim doszedłem do Meiringenu. Stary Steiler stał w przedsionku hotelu. — l cóż — rzekłem, podchodząc spiesznie do niego — mam nadzieję, że jej nie gorzej? Wyraz zdumienia przemknął po jego twarzy, a za pierwszem drgnięciem brwi jego serce zaciężyło mi w piersi ołowiem. — Nie pan to pisał? — rzekłem, dobywając list z kieszeni. — Niema chorej Angielki w hotelu? — Naturalnie, że nie! — zawołał. — Ale przecież tu jest firma hotelu! Ha! to pewnie napisał ten wysoki Anglik, który przybył, jak panowie odeszli. Powiedział... Ale nie czekałem już na wyjaśnienia gospodarza. Zdjęty trwogą, biegłem przez wioskę, a potem ścieżką, którą tylko co zeszedłem. Schodziłem godzinę przeszło. Pomimo całych moich wysiłków minęły dwie, zanim znalazłem się znów nad wodospadem Reichenbachu. Kij alpejski Holmes’a stał oparty o skałę, przy której go zostawiłem, lecz śladu jego samego nigdzie nie było i wołałem go daremnie. Jedyną odpowiedzią był mój własny głos, odbijający się kilkakrotnie echem od skał dokoła. Widok tego kija alpejskiego przejął mnie śmiertelnym dreszczem, nogi ugięły się podemną. Holmes nie poszedł zatem do Rosenlaui. Pozostał na tej wąskiej ścieżce między ścianą skalistą a wodospadem i tu zaskoczył go nieprzyjaciel. Chłopak odszedł również. Był prawdopodobnie opłacony przez Moriarty’ego i pozostawił obu mężczyzn samych. A wówczas co się stało? Kto mógł opowiedzieć co zaszło wówczas? Stałem przez kilka minut, zbierając myśli, skamieniały z przerażenia. Potem zacząłem snuć wnioski metodą Holmes’a i usiłowałem zastosować ją dla odgadnięcia tej tragedyi. Było to, niestety! aż nazbyt łatwe. Rozmawiając nie doszliśmy do końca ścieżki, a kij alpejski oznaczał miejsce, gdzieśmy się zatrzymali. Czarna ziemia, obryzgiwana stale pianą, nie twardnieje nigdy i ptak nawet zostawiłby na niej ślady swoje. Od miejsca, w którem stałem, aż do końca ścieżki wyciśnięte były wyraźnie dwie linie znaków stóp męskich. Odcisków kroków powrotnych nie było. O kilka jardów od końca ziemia była pokopana, a krzaki głogu i paproci, rosnące nad przepaścią, zwieszały się połamane i obryzgane błotem. Położyłem się twarzą do ziemi i spojrzałem w dół, a piana obryzgiwała mnie zewsząd. Mrok już zapadał i mogłem dojrzeć tylko tu i ówdzie lśniącą od wilgoci czarną ścianę skały a w głębi rozpadliny migocący blask fali wodnej. Krzyknąłem, lecz do uszu moich powrócił tylko ten sam nawpół ludzki okrzyk wodospadu. Wszelako przeznaczonem było, abym, pomimo wszystko, otrzymał jeszcze ostatnie słowo pożegnania od swego przyjaciela i towarzysza. Wspomniałem, że jego kij alpejski pozostał oparty o skałę, sterczącą nad ścieżką. Oko moje dostrzegło na szczycie tego głazu jakiś przedmiot błyszczący; wyciągnąłem rękę i przekonałem się, że to papierośnica srebrna, którą Holmes nosił przy sobie. Podniosłem ją i wyleciał z pod niej na ziemię złożony kawałek papieru; rozłożywszy go, przekonałem się, że były to trzy kartki, wydarte z notatnika Holmes’a i zaadresowane do mnie; styl ich był taki zwięzły, a pismo takie energiczne i wyraźne, jakgdyby wyszły z gabinetu mego przyjaciela. Szczegół to charakteryzujący dosadnie człowieka. „Mój drogi Watson’ie“, mówił, „piszę tych kilka wierszy, dzięki uprzejmości pana Moriarty’ego, który czeka, by ostatecznie załatwić nasze sprawy. Skreślił mi metodę, jakiej się trzymał, by uniknąć policyi angielskiej i być zawiadomionym o każdym naszym kroku. Metoda ta potwierdza wysoką opinię, jaką sobie wytworzyłem o jego zdolnościach. Z przyjemnością myślę, że zdołam oswobodzić społeczeństwo od dalszych skutków jego istnienia, jakkolwiek obawiam się, że stanie się to za cenę, która sprawi przykrość moim przyjaciołom, a zwłaszcza Tobie, mój drogi Watson’ie. Wyjaśniłem Ci już wszakże, że moja karyera w każdym razie doszła do punku kulminacyjnego i że żadne inne jej zakończenie nie mogłoby mi być od tego odpowiedniejsze. Jeśli mam Ci wyznać całą prawdę, to Ci powiem, że byłem przekonany, iż ten list z Meiringenu to pułapka i pozwoliłem Ci odejść, mając prawie pewność tego, co zaszło istotnie. Powiedz inspektorowi Patterson’owi, że papiery, które stanowią materyały dowodowe przeciw bandzie, są w fachu M., w kopercie niebieskiej z napisem „Moriarty“. Przed wyjazdem z Anglii spisałem swoje ostatnie rozporządzenia i wręczyłem dokument bratu, Mycroftowi. Proszę Cię, pozdrów panią Watson’ową, i wierzaj mi, mój drogi chłopcze, iż jestem Ci bardzo szczerze oddany .” Niewiele słów starczy do powiedzenia tego, co jeszcze pozostaje. Zbadanie miejscowości, dokonane przez biegłych, usunęło prawie wszelką wątpliwość co do tego, że walka między obu męzczyznami zakończyła się tak, jak musiała się zakończyć w warunkach podobnych, — ściśnięci we wzajemnych objęciach runęli w przepaść. Wszelkie usiłowania odszukania ich zwłok byłyby daremne i tam, na dnie tego przerażającego kotła wirującej wody i syczącej piany spoczywać będą na wieki najniebezpieczniejszy zbrodniarz i najwybitniejszy obrońca prawa śród spółczesnych. Owego wyrostka, Szwajcara, nie odnaleziono i nie ulega wątpliwości, że był on jednym z licznych agentów, których Moriarty miał na swych usługach. Co zaś do bandy, publiczność pamięta prawdopodobnie jeszcze jak dokładnie dowody, które Holmes nagromadził, wyjawiły ich organizacyę i jak srodze zaciężyła nad przestępcami ręka nieboszczyka. O strasznym ich dowódcy proces niewiele wyjawił szczegółów, a jeśli zdecydowałem się teraz wyjaśnić jego właściwą karyerę, stało się to za sprawą nieroządnych obrońców, usiłujących oczyścić jego pamięć napaściami na tego, którego zawsze uważać będę za najlepszego i najmędrszego człowieka ze wszystkich znanych mi ludzi. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe